Yugi's Drum
by Sapadu
Summary: Eh. Kinda fluffy, I guess. Just a Yu-gi-Oh! version of 'Little Drummer Boy' that ran amuck in my head until I wrote this.


Yugi's Drum

By Sapadu

Blamed entirely on the radio again, for playing 'The Little Drummer Boy' incessantly and forcing me to write this! It's AU AND AE!

It was always an important occasion when Pharaoh Atemu called a council. However, this particular council was called on the day of the Pharaoh's birth.

As was custom, the Egyptian people came to the Pharaoh to give him gifts. This custom had been started many years ago, with the very first Pharaoh, but, strangely, Pharaoh Atemu had never emerged from his chambers on this day, for the past few years and rarely ever looked at anything the people brought.

Since this day he had called a council, he had no choice but emerge and accept the treasures his loyal subjects brought him and at least try to pretend he wasn't dismayed and disgusted by the sight.

* * *

Come, they told me, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

A newborn king to see, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

Our finest gifts we bring, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

To lay before the king, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum, rum-pah-pum-pum, rum-pah-pum-pum

So to honor him, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

When we come...

* * *

In custom, even the poorest Egyptian family had to bring SOME sort of gift to the Pharaoh. Alas, this poorest family had nothing at all that would please even the simplest of shepherds as a gift. There were but three of this family: the husband and wife, with a single son, whom was far too young to actually do work.

The woman was lame with sickness, so she could create no fine piece of art to please the King, or even a simple basket to hold straw for her son's bed. The man had become crippled from an accident when he was young, and therefore could not drive sheep or cattle to be fine enough for the Pharaoh, or even drive away the locusts that came for the food he found for his family in the street.

The only item any of them possessed was the little boy's drum. It was a simple, plain looking thing, and, as just a drum instead of a pipe or horn, it had a very dull sound. The little boy was truly the only one who could play this drum, and although it was never some great melody or song, the little one's music always filled his parent's hearts with joy and lifted their spirits with pride.

Today, however, the little one left, if only to pay his respects and pray to Ra that the Pharaoh would bear no ill will against his family for breaking the custom.

The ridicule and laughter he was met with at the palace was indeed punishment enough for daring not to bring a gift for the almighty Pharaoh. He should have known better, especially when he got to his knees and bowed, the way he could feel all the people in the hall yelling and jeering and laughing and throwing stones of insults at him.

"Silence!" A commanding voice split the jeering crowd in two and the little one looked up, hesitantly, to see the Pharaoh looking down at him, almost kindly.

"Speak freely, if you wish to, little one." He said. The boy shivered and bowed his head to the stone floor again.

* * *

Little baby, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

I am a poor boy, too, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

I have no gift to bring, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

That's fit to give a king, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum, rum-pah-pum-pum, rum-pah-pum-pum

* * *

"I come to beg your forgiveness, your Highness. I'm but a poor boy and hardly worth as much as a great Pharaoh as yourself, but my mother is ill and my father crippled, and as such, we cannot afford a gift fit for a king. I know I'm silly to ask this of you, but please, do not wish my family harm: It is not their fault." The little one said in a voice that was just barely loud enough for the court to hear. He knew, even though the Pharaoh had silenced them before, they still sneered at him behind their hands.

"Let him speak." Again rang out the thunderous voice of Pharaoh Atemu.

Trembling, the boy got to his feet. His drum. It was all he had with him.

* * *

Shall I play for you, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

On my drum...

* * *

"I beg your pardon, Pharaoh, but if it would please you, I would play upon my drum: It's all I have to offer..." The boy murmured into the now silent court, his head still bowed.

The Pharaoh was silent for a long moment.

"If you would so wish, little one." He replied. The boy swallowed hard, took his drum off his back, onto his front, and began to pat with his hands. At first, a slow, rhythmic sound came out, but the little one began to tap along the edge, on the wood, with his finger tips, then with his palms, faster, then slower, humming a little melody he'd always hummed when playing for his parents.

It was strange, but this time, the little one felt something swelling inside of him: He was playing for everyone in the court of the Pharaoh, and all of Egypt, as well. Somehow, it was so much more important, so much more incredible. It was more than music.

It was his best.

Among the subjects of Egypt gathered in the hall, a shepherd's lamb began to nod her head, while another farmer's ox tapped his hoof against the stone floor. Soon, all people and animals in the hall were nodding in time with the music.

* * *

Mary nodded, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

The ox and lamb kept time, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

I played my drum for him, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

I played my best for him, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum, rum-pah-pum-pum, rum-pah-pum-pum

* * *

The boy slowly brought the song to a stop, sweat trailing down his young forehead from the hot sun. Surely, his mother and father would be wondering what was taking him so long by now... And what if the Pharaoh had been unpleased? Oh, the anticipation was so terrible he could feel himself trembling.

The resounding drum stopped.

The hall was silent.

And then the Pharaoh started to clap.

The entire assembly turned their gaze to Pharaoh Atemu, whom had stood up and was still applauding, a smile on his face for the first time in years.

* * *

Then he smiled at me, pah-rum-pah-pum-pum

Me and my drum...

* * *

Descending from his raised throne, Pharaoh Atemu continued to applaud, still smiling, coming to stop before the little one.

"What's your name, little one?" He asked. The boy swallowed again, before answering, in a soft voice,

"Yugi. My name is Yugi, Your Highness..." This was said with a bow, before the Pharaoh took Yugi's chin into his hand and raised his face so it wasn't looking at the ground any longer. He then summoned one of his servants to bring a heavy gold and turquoise necklace from the pile of gifts that had been presented to him, placing the necklace around Yugi's neck.

"Take this as a sign of my gratitude, for bringing life back to this royal palace. May your family's fortunes change for the better. You have my blessing." Said the Pharaoh, smiling down at the little one, whom was almost falling over with the weight of the necklace around his neck.

Yugi bowed a final time and slowly left the hall. Everyone stared at him as he went past, but not one person dared insult him. As he reached the entrance, the six members of the Pharaoh's council nodded their respect, except for a sienna haired girl who looked like she wanted to hug him.

Yugi nodded back and began his walk home.

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while: school got in the way, and then I had a nervous breakdown, seriously, but I'm okay now. This is the first thing I did after getting home from the hospital.


End file.
